Kongo Corps
by shiroiokamisan1
Summary: Sakura is half bird. Or a 'mutant' as most people would consider. She has lived in a cage all her life and nowthat she is turning five she will be meeting some of the other 'mutants'. There are many others and most are different species from her. How will she take to knowing these predators seem to be out for her blood?
1. Introduction

I would like to thank those who reviewed my last two stories. And yes I had accidentally made one different story the same as one other, but I will fix that. For sure! You guys are great and thanks for sticking with me even though I am a very bad writer. Enjoy

I do not own Naruto or any other anime. If I did own it Sakura would be the main character.

* * *

Light footsteps echoed in the wide hallways of this building. Those footsteps belonged to feet and those feet belong to a woman with dark, wavy hair and onyx eyes. This woman was Kurenai, one of the top scientist in Japan. She would've been famous had this corporation been open to public or other countries. She was a twenty for year old woman with a cat and a dog. Her best friend also bein in the same corporation she is in.

They work in the Kongo Corporation. Which also means the mixed corporation. Mostly because the projects here are having to do with mixing animal genes into humans genes. They changed the genetic codes of some pregnant woman's baby, which was still in the womb, and depending the genes, that was the animal that got mixed with the baby.

So April 21, in the year of 2048 the first project was born and successful. They had mixed a Great White Shark's genes with the baby and when the baby was born they found the skin was blue, and that the baby had gills. Said baby already had sharp teeth and was attempting to bite the nurse. He was the first of the projects and was followed by project two a year later.

September 16, 2049 the second project was born and successful. This time they mixed a weasel with the baby and when said baby was born he had two tiny fangs sticking out of his mouth, along with a tail and ears. When he was born the nurses had nicknamed him Itachi and was kept with the name. A month later project three was born.

November 30, 2049 the third project was born and successful. Project three was probably one of the most odd of the other two. He was part scorpion. He had a scorpion tail and couldn't stand cold weather. He had a tendency to thrust his tail at whatever danger seemed to get too close. The scientist had found that he had poison in the tail so if anyone got pricked by it they could die if he wanted them to. So far the scientist had found he was immune to his poison and the natural nutrients from his body were the only cure. Next was project four Born seven months after.

May 3, 2050 the fourth project was born and successful. This project was somewhat the same as the last project. For they both had wings. But this project had red and blue wings. Those of a wild parrot's. In which he did not know how to fly but it was in his nature. He had the best sense of smell and the best eyesight. Though his hearing wasn't the best it was pretty good. After him was project five born five months after.

October 9, 2050 the fifth project was born and successful. Now this project was a little peculiar. He was not an animal but instead he was a plant. A venus flytrap to be precise. Now the flytrap wasn't the odd part, it was his dual color. He was half white and half black. Sort of like ying and yang. The light side had a softer personality than the black side. After him was project six and seven born a month after.

November 2, 2050 the sixth and seven projects were born and successful. These two were considered the rabid twins, they look nothing alike, because they were two wild, wild animals. Six was a fox and seven was a racoon. They were close but had completely different personalities and looked nothing alike. Project eighth was born three months after.

February 27, 2051 the eighth project was born and successful. Project eight was part ferret and was considered project two was considered his cousin. Project eight had ears and a tail, and was also born with fangs. He is considered to be the cutest, calmest out of them until they compared him to project one and three. A month later project nine was born.

March 3, 2051 the ninth project was born and successful. Project nine was a half grey timber wolf. He was half wolf and had wolf ears and a tail. You see the advantages of being a wolf was your swiftness, hearing, smell, and sight. Now while this boy was only a pup he had already grown accustomed to hunting. After him project ten was born a year later.

January 26, 2052 the tenth and final project was born. Project ten was the one and only female project and the others were curious of the baby. Said baby was a mixture of a White Tailed Kite. She had an unusual hair color and a exotic eye color. She was pretty good with eyesight and hearing, but had a disability as a bird with smelling.

These are all of the projects they have hidden in Kyoto, Japan. For all they know there could be more hidden in the other buildings of Kongo Corps. But for now they need to get out of that overguarded building and be free. For freedom is a domesticated animal's true wish.

* * *

Thanks for bearing with be! Now I will try to write a new chapter but I need constructive criticism. Ja ne everyone. Please tell me who you would like Sakura to end up with.


	2. Their beginnings

A beautiful redhead tapped her pen on the table. "This is so-o boring." She thought. "Karin I would very much appreciate it if you actually paid attention to the progress on project ten." A pale male told her with a smirk. "Sorry Orochimaru." Karin said turning red in embarrassment. She sat up straight in her chair and paid more attention to said man standing at the front of the room.

Orochimaru turned back to the board and looked at the few things people had suggested project ten could be described as. "Weak, retarded, quick, and a quick thinker. Well I think we should run more tests on her to see if that will get her up on her toes." Orochimaru said knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Sakura had many fears. Such as the dark, needles, and predators. Which the last one is pretty understandable.

"Well this meeting is wrapped up. Let all the projects go outside, we are going to see project ten's true ability." Orochimaru said. Karin looked quite happy, but ddidn't show in a fear of getting her beloved boss angry. Karin was the second to leave and she walked down the halls silently. She went to the room where project ten was being kept.

Karin liked to terrorize the projects, especially project ten. Mostly because project ten would never fight back. Project ten didn't even know how to talk. But Karin found that Hinata, her rival, seemed to have a great liking towards project ten and even named said project Sakura.

So now project ten had this name, Sakura. Karin felt jealous that Orochimaru paid more attention to a project rather than someone who was 'normal'.

Entering the lab room she saw little Sakura on a chair reaching for a scalpel that was restinb upon an open cabinet. "No Sakura." Karin said lifting said child and placing her onto the examination table. Karin couldn't lie, this child was the cutest thing alive, but it was still a mutation.

Sakura stuck her fingers out, curiously curling them and spreading them. She was a rather curious child and stuck around the things that caught herattention. Proving to be a lot of things.

The six year old had the mind of a child half her age and had large curious emerald green eyes. Since she had never been outside she had never met the sun leaving her with porcelain like skin. Soft to the touch, but littered with scars. Having been punished for naughty behavior. She was only a child how much better could she do?

Sakura felt a needle pierce her skin and knew this was to make her sleepy. Sakura began wailing. She kicked out at Karin and cried, for she knew they were going to put her in an obstacle course to test her ability. She would have to fake weakness and intelligence. She knew how to write words but was hot to great at being able to speak them. Being as smart as she is she knew that predators meant trouble and the only one that was not a complete predator was project four.

He was also a bird just not the same species. They were friends and although they could talk they never did in fear of being tested even more at their ability to talk. So the two, when not being watched, would spread their wings and stretch the muscles, their shock collars only allowed them so much freedom to where they couldn't spread their wings, which were twice their sizes, to their full extension.

Sakura felt the darkness slowly creep into her vision and questioned herself in her mind. "Why me?"

When Sakura woke she noticed she was somewhere completely different. Her shock collar still in place and her clothes were different. She was used to wearing a white overlarge shirt with nothing under, but now she was wearing a white spagghetti strapped tank top and black jean shorts. Her thighs were extremely thin and felt the waist of the shorts fit her snug. The shirt was a bit big and the shoulder strap hung off her shoulder. She looked to see Deidara was next to her with cargo shorts and a white t-shirt.

Sakura crawled over to him and shook him softly until he woke. Sensing eyes on them Sakura looked around to see shadows she hadn't seen before. But now that she thought about it she had never seen shadows so clearly outlined. She looked up expecting to see a ceiling. Instead her eyes met a certain kind of blue you could only see on a clear day. Large white puffy clouds stood above her clearly.

Deidara seemed just as amazed as she did. Since they were half birds they were never allowed outside. Sakura knew this and nodded towards Deidara. They both knew this was their only chance to escape. They would do so. Even if it meant risking their lives. They would escape. Get away from this treachery and be free. The one thing they wished they could have but have never gotten. _Freedom._

Thanks for reading my second chapter. I will be posting more as soon as possible. I love you guys! Arigato! Please give me more suggestions on who Sakura should end up with. A predator, a different mutant that I may or may not add in, a different charater, or a...harem? Whichever it is please review and tell me! Ja ne everyone!


	3. Their escape

Hey I had two reviews. Not as much as I would like, but definitely something. I would like to thank Hanmac for reviewing! Please tell me the pairing you would most likely want in this Fanfiction!

I do not own Naruto! I will try to keep this Fanfiction going for as long as I can!

Emerald green eyes stared at the sky amazed. It was amazing how much blue there was. The blonde next to her seemed just as amazed but their gazes flashed back to the shadowy figures in seconds. Sakura noted that there were eyes, the same color as the sky, staring back at her. Those eyes belonged to project six, also given the nickname Naruto.

Sakura honestly feared foxes. She found that Naruto was completely adorable, but also extremely loud. He didn't seem like much of a threat to her at first, but when she pet him a rumbling sound burst from his throat. Sakura didn't know the fox boy was purring. She didn't know much displays of affection. She only knew nuzzling was a display that Deidara did quite often.

Sakura felt the need to run as the eight other projects closed in on them. She helped Deidara to his feet and noticed that most the projects had glares fixtated on Deidara. Naruto was staring at her with an odd gleam in his eyes. He opened his mouth wide, baring his fangs at her.

She flinched not seeing he was grinning. She was uneducated in affection and didn't know how to show it. She instead found herself spreading her wings and feeling the shock collar go off. Sakura burst open her wings to make her seem larger and the projects shrunk back. The shock collar was still in place and she saw that ghe red button on the center of the collar was flashing.

She knew if she didn't get the collar off she would be having a load of pain coming her way. She began running towards the predators and motioned Deidara to follow her. He spread his wings and chased after. He didn't have an electric collar because they thought he liked being in the lab. That was because he would always nuzzle the scientist.

The only flaw was the fact that they didn't see he was planning that. Sakura tried the whole affection thing, it didn't work with her so she just needed to find away to get it off.

Ideas formed in her head and she chose the quickest one. "They are so gullible." Sakura thought. She planned to overwork the system by taunting it. It would cause her a great deal of electricity that would end up coursing through her but it would be worth it.

It wasn't too long after she spread her wings that Deidara made her stop in her tracks. He was doing something with her collar, then it clicked and dropped to tthe ground. Sakura ended up questioning him with her eyes. He shrugged and grabbed her hand. They began running and slowly spread apart so they could spread their wings.

Doing so they jumped off the ground and flapped their wings as hard as they could. Deidara seemed to get the hand of it quickly, but Sakura had a harder time. She flapped harder and saw Deidara was under her in case she fell. She heard yelling and looked down. They were letting the others out of the lab to follow them. They were complete idiots.

Sakura flapped her wings with longer movements and more power. Soon enough the two were finnaly flying! Finally feeling real life! Finally _free._


End file.
